The Endless Shoreline
by ShuiChewy
Summary: YAOI ALERT If you are one who does not enjoy reading yaoi, then please take note.Riku's alone on the islands called Destiny. Sora is gone, on a mission. While he waits for Sora's return, he contemplates the bond between them, and how he can't resist....


_Sora, Where are you?_

_Sora, I need it._

_Sora, I cannot feel your presence here._

_Where have you gone to?_

_By your side I'll sit_

_Wherever you will be I hope I'm near._

_Tormented, I'm falling_

_Tormented, I'm unfit_

_Tormented, I can't even wash my feet.._

_I wish you were calling,_

_I know I cannot quit,_

_I'll search until we will finally meet._

_Again, again,_

_Again our rapture begins._

_Again, again_

_Again our faces will shine._

_Again, again,_

_Again the goodness inside wins._

_Again, again_

_Again friendship will be wine._

Riku sat on the ledge of the curved palm tree trademark to the Destiny Islands. Sora was off on another quest with Donald and Goofy and has been gone for weeks. Riku urged the three that he too wanted to join, but they urged him to relax in return. All they wished was for Riku to be calm and sublime. This constant waiting was made worse by the fact that Tidus, Wakka, Kairi, and Sophia all live back home with their parents, only returning to the Destiny Islands for two weeks in the year. Riku was calmed by the sunset in its shades of orange, fuchsia, and bright yellow. Staring at it made him think about Sora again. The bonds of friendship tied deep between the two, even through periods of rivalry. Sora's cheery disposition always made Riku smile, even through dark times. Riku began to picture him and Sora playing in the freshwater pond by the Secret Entrance, splashing water onto each other and laughing. He held the though of Sora's bare chest brushing against his and then blanked his mind. He began to feel for Sora on a whole new level, and he knew he could never tell him.

He then leaned back and thought of Sora's body, wet and glistening in the sun, the beads of water dribbling and sparkling down his chest and down his legs; the way his feet, so large and delicate, would move through the water with grace and ease; the way his face, round and smooth, would dimple as his smile shone through the sun; the way his hand would run down Riku's bare chest and give Riku a light touch on the cheek; and the way his lips would lean forward for the long awaited kiss he truly desired. The moment would be filled with passion, as the two would lie down and make love as the waves crept up on them gently. Riku let his thoughts about Sora wander and was shocked when he heard a faint voice from behind him giggle. Riku, knowing it was Sora and containing his joy, simply closed his eyes and heard Sora's feet tiptoe toward him almost silently.

"It's been a while, Sora," Riku said to him.

"Aww, you caught me!" Sora said with a cheerful attitude.

Riku instantly turned to meet Sora's eyes and smiled along with him. Sora, all dressed up in his usual black "Keyblade master/ adventurer" suit. He kicked off his shoes and sat down beside Riku's feet on the tree.

"It's been lonely, Sora," said Riku.

"Sorry, Riku. Y'know, King's orders!" said Sora.

Riku shifted his feet, giving Sora room to lie down. Sora thanked him and stretched himself, laying beside Riku's legs and yawning.

"How is everyone?" asked Riku.

"Good. Goofy and Donald both got promoted to General at the palace. Aladdin almost let loose Jafar again, but we intervened before he could rub the lamp. Bambi actually looks like a buck now! We took some photos, but then lost them on our way to Wonderland."

"Cool."

"Yeah, but since Donald and Goofy got promoted they've been pretty busy. It's gonna get lonely here on the island."

Riku laughed. "Don't you mean lonelier?"

"Well, at least we have each other. Ever since we reunited I can't be away from you for ten minutes without missing you."

Riku, stunned and intrigued, furthered the conversation. "Me too. You're the best friend I've ever had, and I'm glad I know you."

"Same here." Sora said, stretching his toes to let the gentle breeze hit his face.

Sora's mind was filled with thoughts as he gazed into the red sun descending to the ocean. His thoughts, like all of his thoughts on his quest, was about Riku. Sora felt a strange attraction toward him now. Every time he would enter his thoughts it would become heaven. Sora imagined the two walking hand in hand down the shoreline of the islands with not a care in the world. He imagined Riku's body shimmering in the sunset's light; his hands, masculine yet gentle, guarding Sora's with love; his strong, soft feet burying themselves in the watery sand with each graceful step; his eyes sparkling in the light as he gazed into his lover's; and his gentle nature, as expressed when their lips would meet.

"I wish this sunset would last forever." Riku expressed.

He slowly moved his foot toward Sora's face. He froze and then lightly touched Sora's hair with his toes.

"Sorry," he said covering up his advancements.

"It's alright," Sora said, "I don't mind it. In fact, I think it feels kinda nice."

Riku was flushed. "Really?" he asked as both of his feet now rested on Sora's shoulders.

"I think it complements the sunset." Sora said, giving away a small tad of information.

Riku was stunned. How can a sunset this beautiful be complimented by his feet? Unless Sora enjoyed it in another way. Riku's feet flexed and rubbed against each other directly in Sora's line of sight. Sora didn't say a word, just smiled widely with a dazed look in his eyes.

"You really don't mind?" Riku asked.

"Why would I?" asked Sora in return.

"Nothing, it's just that, you'd probably be uncomfortable."

"Nah, nothing you do makes me uncomfortable." Sora said as he put both his hands on each respective foot.

Riku blushed and recognized Sora's advancements easily. If there was one person who couldn't hide his feelings, it was Sora. Yet, Riku wasn't really doing a good job of hiding his own either.

Sora's hands gently stroked the two feet as he gazed at them with passion. Riku wasn't resisting, so it was plain to see this as an advancement. Yet he couldn't go too far with it.

"You're feet must be tired." Riku said to Sora. "You deserve treatment more than I do."

Sora now knew exactly what to do.

"Yeah, they are. Running around with a keyblade is hard work, y'know?" he added.

"Yup. I know." Riku said. "I'm too lazy to move right now."

Sora saw this as an opportunity to incorporate his playful attitude to the situation. He turned his body around and placed his large and gentle feet onto Riku's lap.

"You don't have to!" he said with a smile.

Riku laughed and reached out his hand hesitantly.

"Don't worry, they wont bite," he said while wiggling his toes.

Riku giggled and placed both hands on Sora's left foot, smoothly pressing the two thumbs up and down the soft sole. Sora leaned back and relaxed as Riku continued to massage the feet tenderly. Riku moved Sora's other foot next to the left one and gently began to massage it as well. Sora's toes wiggled as Riku's hands traveled all around the soles of his feet with slowness and ease.

"You're so good, Riku." Sora complemented, lost in passion and desire.

"You are too, Sora." Riku slipped.

"Good at what, sitting and relaxing?" Sora joked.

Riku, having built up confidence backed by years of friendship and trust, decided to reveal himself at this time.

"No, at making me feel loved."

Riku bent forward and kissed Sora's sole gently. Sora, shocked and aroused, smiled and used his foot to stroke Riku's soft cheek.

"That's something we can both do together." Sora said and began to wrap his mouth around Riku's right big toe, sucking it.

Riku leaned forward to kiss Sora's soles once more, but this time it was on both of them and it was longer and deeper. Sora licked Riku's foot from heel to toe, the foot stretching and flexing back as the tongue massaged. Riku began to unbutton his shirt, followed by Sora. When the two finished, Sora crawled to Riku slowly, allowing both of their soft, sensual chests to touch as the two passionately kissed each other's lips. Riku and Sora's tongues touched as Riku placed his hands around Sora's butt, grabbing it and pulling it close. Sora held Riku's head up as their mouths collided, his body drenched in love and his spirit soaring high. Sora's legs moved slowly against Riku's, their feet touching and feeling each other's smoothness while they made love.

The sunset turned to twilight as the two lovers rolled over, dropping into the water below the palm tree. As they resurfaced, Riku swam to Sora and pinned him to the rock wall behind him, holding his arms against the wall while passionately kissing his mouth again. Riku felt Sora's pants and yanked them down, throwing them against the waves and allowing them to be washed to the shoreline. He did the same to his own and felt Sora's member. Sora in turn felt Riku's, moaning as the two held members together. Riku instantly turned Sora around. Sora braced as Riku held his hips close to his waist. Sora moaned as he felt Riku squeeze hard. Riku moaned as him and Sora thrust to and fro as the waves crashed into them, cooling their backs. Riku kissed Sora's back from his shoulder blade to his neck, feeling the smoothness of his rear and his neck simultaneously. Sora moaned and felt the pressure. Riku's hands slipped down to Sora's crotch and began to manipulate it. Sora moaned and smiled as Riku pleasured himself. Sora, feeling the pleasure, let out a loud moan. Riku, now free, licked Sora's cheek as his hands caused Sora to yell louder. The moaning grew louder and louder from Sora as he eventually calmed down. Sora, now finished, turned to Riku and smiled playfully. The two naked bodies embraced for an extended period of time.

The sunset was over, and the love had just begun.


End file.
